pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Edge of Anarchy
Edge of Anarchy, an adventure by Nicolas Logue with support articles by Mike McArtor, Amber Scott, Mike Selinker, and Teeuwynn Woodruff and fiction by Michael Kortes, is the first adventure in the Curse of the Crimson Throne adventure path and was released in February 2008. Contents This volume of Pathfinder kicks off the second Pathfinder Adventure Path, Curse of the Crimson Throne. It also includes a guide to the local fortune-telling art of Harrow, along with a presentation on the mystical culture of the land’s indigenous Varisians and several new monsters designed for use in urban environs. In Pathfinder's Journal, the customs of the Shoanti tribes of the dangerous Cinderlands are explored. Foreword: "Long Live the Queen" by James Jacobs (4) : James Jacobs, Editor-in-Chief of the Pathfinder line, introduces the Curse of the Crimson Throne adventure path and discusses Nick Logue's knack for designing memorable NPCs. He also mentions the changes a reader might notice from the Rise of the Runelords path, from the lack of a clear "headquarters" for the PCs to the new font and bright red cover of the current path. 1. "Edge of Anarchy" by Nicolas Logue (6) :The King has died, and the city of Korvosa is in chaos! Riots, banditry, monsters, and mayhem are turning the normally safe streets of the city into a war zone. Desperate to regain control of her city, Queen Ileosa seeks heroes to aid her in reclaiming control before the largest city in all Varisia consumes itself from within. 2. "Harrow" by Mike Selinker, & Teeuwynn Woodruff (58) :A supplement to the complete rules found in the Harrow Deck, this article provides a history of the Varisian art of divination, as well as alternatives for GMs without access to the official cards. 3. "People of the Road" by Amber Scott (62) :This gazetteer of Varisian culture, details the living history and mysterious ways of these enigmatic nomads. From their traditions and habits to the workings of the dishonest Sczarni, everything you want to know about the natives of Varisia can be found here. 4. "The Burn Run" (Pathfinder's Journal) by Michael Kortes (70) :Fleeing from Korvosa with his life, Eando Kline finds himself among the savage Shoanti of the dangerous Cinderlands, where he must prove himself worthy to survive. 5. "Bestiary" by Nicolas Logue & Mike McArtor (76) :*carrion golem :*devilfish :*dream spider :*soulbound doll :*raktavarna :*reefclaw Adventure overview In the shadow of an ailing king, a new ruler gathers power, sending shockwaves through a populace already plagued by unrest and pushing the largest city in Varisia to the brink of disaster. In the face of anarchy, a new band of heroes gathers at the call of a mysterious patron. Strange magic and mysterious prophesies set them on the trail of a common foe—a path that draws them into a struggle to save the city from ruin. Amid the intrigues of kings and generals, heroes and thieves, it’s up to these new heroes to decide whether the rule of a new monarch will usher in a new age of glory or a reign of chaos. Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Edge of Anarchy Category:D&D 3.5 sourcebooks